Bydgoszcz
Historia Pamiętasz całkiem przyzwoicie wyglądające miasto, ze starymi uliczkami, galerią Focus i sławetną wyspą Młyńską? Tak? No to przyjrzyj się teraz. Nic z tych rzeczy nie istnieje… no, przynajmniej nie w takiej formie, jak sprzed kataklizmu. Brda była piękną, spokojną rzeczką, na której stawiano tamy i nad którą przebiegały drewniane, stylowe mostki. Jednak szybko jej wigor przybrał na sile, kiedy prądy z Wisły i innych rzek zmieszały się, powodując istny kocioł. Brzegi szybko straciły na ważności; woda zabrała nie tylko to, co sięgało ludziom do kostek, lecz znacznie więcej: wciskała się do piwnic, zalewała budynki do połowy ich wysokości, podtapiała sprzęt i spłukiwała cały dorobek. Do momentu, aż Bydgoszcz stała się typową wyspą na wodzie, atolem obmywanym przez fale, odciętym od reszty świata. No, prawie odciętym. Cały obszar okolony jest przez bujne chaszcze, gotowe otrzymać miano pieprzonej, polskiej dżungli amazońskiej. I jakby tego było mało, do miasta prowadzi jeden, jedyny most, który dodatkowo jest w posiadaniu tutejszej mafii. Postawili go z resztek materiałów, które wygrzebano z odmętów połączonych rzek; podpory stanowią często zardzewiałe samochody z powtykanymi weń blokami gruzu, całość zaś podtrzymywana jest przez szereg kilkunastu lin zaczepionych o wysokie dźwigi, pozostawione w nieruszonym stanie po ostatnich próbach zmian infrastruktury – za czasów, gdy jeszcze było co modernizować. Most ten, jako jedyna możliwość wejścia i wyjścia, znajduje się od strony Starego Fordonu, gdzie Wisła stała się chyba z dziesięć razy szersza, niż była kiedyś. Mało jest jednak chętnych, którzy próbują prześliznąć się przez ten most. Może z powodu jego dygoczącej struktury, a może z powodu oschłości gangu, który trzyma na nim łapę… mnie nie pytaj, nigdy nawet nie zastanawiałem się nad ucieczką z Bydgoszczy. Dlaczego? W zasadzie… nie jest tu źle. Mieszkamy sobie na tych pływających platformach, w chatkach budowanych na drzewach, a ci najbardziej zamożni - nawet w podwodnych siedzibach wytrzymujących rosnące ciśnienie. Słyszałeś kiedyś o Utopii Morusa? To miejsce, gdzie społeczność stara się być samowystarczalna. I tak jest w sumie w Bydgoszczy, choć rola pieniądza i innych dóbr w stylu lekarstw czy nabojów nie spadła z pierwszego miejsca. Mamy zdolnych mechaników, medyków, chemików… co byś tam jeszcze chciał. Krawców jakichś, piekarzy nawet, choć żeby zdobyć kromkę chleba to trzeba mieć niezłe wtyki. Jak czegoś braknie, a braknie zazwyczaj – paradoksalnie - wody pitnej, wysyłamy transport klejonymi pontonami i łodziami, jeśli akurat paliwo jest na stanie, a i zmutowane suki z dna rzeki nie poprzegryzają nam sprzętu. Jakoś dajemy radę… chociaż skala skażenia dobitnie uświadamia nam, że już najwyższy czas wyjść z tego chorego badziewia. Mówię o samej Bydgoszczy, w rzeczy samej. No bo mieszkaj w wiecznej wilgoci, poruszaj się tylko za pomocą czegoś, co choćby w połowie utrzymuje się na powierzchni wody, a i zmagaj się z sukinsynami, co okradają słabszych od siebie. Jeszcze trochę, i dojdzie tu do jakiegoś zrywu, anarchii totalnej, mówię Ci. Choć nie wiem, co dźwięczy w innych miastach, to Bydgoszcz jest kurewsko nieprzyjemna. Organizacje Trytony Naczelny gang Bydgoszczy, utrzymujący ład i porządek. Nie są to ludzie, z którymi można swobodnie pogadać, ale też nie tacy, którzy bez ostrzeżenia rozwalą ci łeb za podjęcie takiej próby. Trudno się do nich ustosunkować… są po prostu neutralni. Robią wiele dobrego dla miasta, choć poprzez ich niepodzielną władzę, przedostanie się przez Most jest cholernie ciężką sprawą. Ba, praktycznie niemożliwe jest, by wejść lub wyjść z Bydgoszczy. Za dnia pływają na swoich motorówkach po kilka osób na jednej, uzbrojeni po zęby, choć rzadko korzystają z przemocy. Możliwe, że po prostu chcą zaznaczyć swoją odrębność od biednego społeczeństwa i wykluczyć ewentualną chęć napadnięcia i przechwycenia drogocennego środka transportu. Mają swoją siedzibę w tak zwanej Muszli, do której zlatują się nocą. Znikają z powierzchni ziemi zanim ktokolwiek się spostrzeże, dlatego powszechnie uznano, iż Muszla znajdować się musi pod powierzchnią wody. Raz na miesiąc zbierają haracz od każdego obywatela, z uwzględnieniem jego stanu majętności. Ich szef jest równie tajemniczą personą co obrana przez niego siedziba klanu, dlatego ludność sama zajęła się obróbką jego postaci. I tak właśnie z miliona plotek wyrosła silna, zdecydowana kobieta, którą nazwano Posejdonem. Podobno przez lewą część jej twarzy przebiega potężny tatuaż w kształcie ryby. Siostry Magdalenki Niezależne pielęgniarki, których Szpital znajduje się w północnej części miasta. Jest ich dokładnie siedem, a każda z równym zaangażowaniem chce służyć potrzebującym. Możesz zwrócić się do nich z każdą przypadłością, poczynając od biegunki, przez sprawy natury intymnej, a kończąc na rżnięciu kości czy wyjmowaniu pocisków z ciała – siostry Magdalenki nie ulękną się niczego. A co najważniejsze, niezależnie od posiadanego statusu materialnego, nie pobierają za swoje usługi żadnej opłaty, żyjąc z dobrowolnej daniny i jałmużny. Lokacje Pływający Bazar Częstokroć zwany również Pchlim Targiem, ze względu na masę przeróżnych przedmiotów zebranych w tym jednym, rozległym miejscu. A warto wspomnieć, że znajduje się w centralnej części Bydgoszczy. Co najlepsze, nie tylko zdesperowane przekupki zagrzewają tu miejsce, sprzedając wszelki syf ówczesnego świata, ale znajdziesz tu również schowanych w cieniu dilerów, mechaników, rusznikarzy czy florystów, a każdy ma równie wartościowy towar do opchnięcia, przynajmniej według ich osobistego mniemania. Walutą krążącą po tym Bazarze jest najczęściej towar wymienny, pieniądze dawno straciły na wartości. Całość konstrukcji opiera się na pływających i połączonych ze sobą drewnianych bel, coś na wzór potężnej tratwy. Niektóre jej części są w strategicznych miejscach podparte przez pływające szczątki pontonów, by nadmiar kupczyków nie pociągnął przypadkiem za sobą całego rynku pod wodę, a i tu i ówdzie wyrastające z dna rozległe drzewa niczym z lasów deszczowych służą swoimi pniami za dorodną podpórkę. Co jednak najważniejsze, teren Bazaru jest utrzymany w konwencji neutralności, co znaczy, że publiczne grożenie czy obnażanie broni będzie surowo osądzone. Imię: Pani Adela Status: Handlarka Charakter: Praworządny dobry Poziom: 15 Opis: Postura wskazuje na jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat na karku, choć nie ocenisz tego, bo praktycznie nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoją maską gazową. Wiadome jest, że tym gestem zmurszałej ręki ma zamiar zaprosić Cię do swojego stanowiska na ruchomej, unoszącej się na wodzie platformie. Zielony, moherowy koc zawalony jest przedmiotami wszelkiej maści; znajdą się tu: tabletki, buty, skrawki materiałów, kolby kukurydzy, mniej lub bardziej zużyte naboje, nawet jakaś emalia przelana w buteleczkę z chlubną nazwą „lakier do paznokci”. W zamian za wybrany produkt żąda czegoś w zamian, a co nie znajduje się na jej stanowisku. Z resztą podobnie jak wszyscy inni tu sprzedający. Handel wymienny to główna waluta panująca w Bydgoszczy. Osiedle Osowa Góra Woda tutaj sięgnęła zaledwie do trzech czwartych wysokości osiedla, większą część domów pozostawiając w niemal nienaruszonym stanie. Nie na darmo mówili, że najlepszą lokacją dla kolejnego bydgoskiego osiedla jest usytuowanie go na najwyższym z możliwych wzniesień. Dodatkowo, po latach skażenia panoszącego się w powietrzu, standardowej wielkości lasek przerodził się w istny gąszcz wysokich, wybujałych chaszczy, w naturalny sposób stanowiący ochronę przed podnoszącym się stanem wody. Osowa Góra stoi jak stała, w zachodniej części terytorium, z tym jednak faktem, że niemal doszczętnie została odcięta od reszty miasta. Trzeba być niezłym dzikusem, żeby próbować przedrzeć się przez te dżunglę skacząc po drzewach i ślizgając się po pnączach… no ale jednak. Żeby przeżyć, trzeba żyć. Osiedle ma prężnych i zdrowych mężczyzn, którzy każdego ranka starają się zapewnić byt swoim rodzinom. Ledwo bo ledwo, ale dają radę. Henryk „Henrysław” Szpic Status: Burmistrz Charakter: Neutralny zły Poziom: 38 Opis: Człowiek, któremu dobrze się powodzi. I co się dziwić? Zbiera same kokosy od naiwnych ludzi. Każdego ranka dysponuje męską częścią osiedla, by wysyłać ich na bydgoski targ. A przedarcie się tam nie jest sprawą tak łatwą i oczywistą. Ale Burmistrz Henryk, zwany również Henrysławem, nie przejmuje się tym wcale. Splatając dłonie na swoim opasłym brzuchu patrzy tylko ze swojego siedziska przez szybę, jak kolejna porcja obywateli walczy o przeżycie, bijąc się ze ścianą rosłej dżungli. To on tu rządzi i decyduje o tym, kto może, a kto nie – osiedlić się w tym miejscu. Bo Osiedle Osowa Góra to ostatnie tak suche miejsce w całej Bydgoszczy. Most Ten charakterystyczny symbol miasta wznosi się od strony Starego Fordonu; zbudowany z różnego rodzaju śmieci, złączonych ze sobą w dość spójnej konstrukcji, wsparty zaś na starych dźwigach pozostawionych na tych terenach po dawnych próbach modernizacji Bydgoszczy. Doczekał się wielu imion, jednakże najbardziej rozpowszechnione to Upiór. I nie ma się co dziwić. Nie tylko nocą, ale też za dnia wygląda, jakby zaraz miał się rozpaść, a dodając jeszcze do tego wieczne pojękiwania metalu na nawet najdrobniejszym wietrze… brrr. Coś przerażającego. Jeśli Trytoni, nasz miejski gang, nic z tym nie zrobią, nie wróżę tej konstrukcji zbyt długiego życia. Jirina Beneš Status: Strażnik Mostu Charakter: Chaotyczny neutralny Poziom: 70 Opis: Jirina jest Czeszką na usługach gangu Trytonów. Nic dziwnego, skoro sprawuje pieczę nad Mostem – inaczej nie miałaby tu wstępu. Do jej obowiązków należy legitymowanie wszystkich potencjalnych odwiedzających, ale również tych, którzy chcą wydostać się z Bydgoszczy. Przejść przez ten etap nie jest łatwo, ba, tylko mały odsetek próbujących przedostał się przez jej rygorystyczny urząd. Wyekwipowana w ciężki gnat, niekończący się łańcuch amunicji, ciężkie glany i strój wskazujący na bojowniczą naturę, stanowi prawdziwy orzech do zgryzienia dla wszystkich podróżników. Pawilon Zespołu Fachowców Durna nazwa, ale przynajmniej każdy od razu wie, o co chodzi. Na dachu starego wieżowca otworzyli cztery, dość pokaźnych rozmiarów pomieszczenia, oddzielone od siebie misternie wykonanymi ścianami. Poziom wody sięga budynkowi po sam dach, przy opadach deszczu zalewając podłogi, a jedynym możliwym sposobem dostania się do Pawilonu jest… przepłynięcie. Nie inaczej. Czterej chłopcy zajmują się tu ulepszaniem i naprawianiem wszelkiego rodzaju sprzętów, poczynając od zwykłej agrafki zepsutej przy jakiejś nieudanej akcji włamywacza, poprzez bronie, a kończąc na zaawansowanych urządzeniach, z konstrukcji której słyną bydgoszczanie. Nad porządkiem i systematycznością pracy czuwa Wujek, sympatyczny, starszy pan o czerwonych policzkach i obszernych wąsach. Karol „Wujek” Warmczewski Status: Właściciel Charakter: Praworządny Dobry Poziom: 86 Opis: Wujek jest sześćdziesięcioletnim właścicielem tego czterodziałowego pawilonu. Od zawsze czuł pociąg w kierunku mechaniki i techniki, a w tym wieku wypadałoby już przekazać spuściznę wiedzy młodszemu pokoleniu. Właśnie dlatego otworzył ten zakład, nierzadko stanowiący nie tylko salon naprawczy, lecz również nowoczesną pracownię techniczną. W swojej małej kanciapie opracowuje nowe plany wydajnych maszyn, które potem, jako prototypy, mają za zadanie skonstruować czterej pracownicy pod jego pieczą. Wujek jest sympatycznym gościem i naprawdę miło wchodzić z nim w drobne układy. Kręcenie z nim interesów jest czystą przyjemnością. Statki Marianki Marianka jest Ukrainką, która zajęła się fachową obróbką statków. Wstrzeliła się dziewczyna w czas i odnalazła powołanie, nie tylko naprawiając wszelkie turbiny czy silniki, ale też produkując małe, często jednoosobowe stateczki do szybkiego poruszania się po terenie Bydgoszczy. Jej salon znajduje się niedaleko Mostu, na wschodzie, zakotwiczony o stelaże starych dźwigów. Co lepsze, jak ktoś wpadnie się rozejrzeć za taką łódeczką, a zaznaczyć trzeba, że nie są one tanie i dla każdego, to i wstąpić może na pięterko, gdzie Marianka sprytnym ruchem uczyniła swego rodzaju pub. Otwarty w wieczornych godzinach, gdzie sama obsługuje klientelę po dobrze spędzonym dniu, aż do drugiej w nocy. Marianka Status: Właścicielka Charakter: Neutralny dobry Poziom: 42 Opis: Marianka jest miłą, młodą dziewczyną, z pasją i prędko odnalezionym powołaniem. Jej dziadkowie pochodzili z Ukrainy, i mimo osiedlenia się rodziców na tym terenie przed jej narodzinami, nadal czuje się w pełni Ukrainką. Mówi doskonale po polsku i raczej nie ma problemu ze złapaniem z nią kontaktu. Jeśli czegoś chcesz – wal prosto do niej. Musisz mieć jednak odpowiednią sumkę, bo stateczki, które produkuje, nie są zabawkami dla byle dzieciaków. Tak samo pub „Na Piętrze”, gdzie lepiej wejść z odpowiednią manierą i zasobem pieniężnym. Ostatnimi czasy notorycznymi jej gośćmi stali się gangerzy z klanu Trytonu. Lecznica Sióstr Magdalenek Jedyne miejsce, gdzie możesz iść legalnie urżnąć sobie rękę w czasie zakażenia. Siostry Magdalenki nie są jakoś szczególnie pobożne, choć starają się za takie uchodzić. Po co? Kto by tam wiedział… grunt, że chcą za totalne friko służyć ludności. Ich lecznica znajduje się w północnej części Bydgoszczy, gdzie rozrost dżungli sięgnął kompletnego maksimum, a prowadzi do niej solidna drabina spuszczona pionowo w dół z kilku kondygnacji wzwyż. Dla bardziej leniwych, albo aż tak zmożonych chorobą, istnieje coś na wzór windy, choć co do jej sprawności krążą niemalże plotki. Lokalizacja ta ma służyć podobno lepszemu samopoczuciu chorych, bo wiadomo, że zieleń zawsze wpływa kojącą na umysł, he. Siostra Emanuela Status: Ordynator Charakter: Neutralny dobry Poziom: 22 Opis: Siostra Emanuela jest istotą pogodną, choć zdeterminowaną. Ma pod sobą siedem wspaniałych pielęgniarek, prowadzi jedyną lecznicę w mieście, a do tego nie żąda żadnej zapłaty za usługi, licząc na dobrą wolę pacjentów. Raz w tygodniu przeprowadza pochód po okolicznych domostwach zaczepionych między drzewami, zbierając dobrowolną jałmużnę. RT-360 Nasza chluba, nasza najwspanialsza knajpa. Znajduje się pod powierzchnią wody, uczyniona z wygrzebanej ongiś i nie działającej już łodzi podwodnej. Solidne ściany, uszczelnione okna, przestronnie urządzone wnętrze. ErTek, bo tak zwiemy właściciela, umieścił specjalną rurę wystającą ponad poziom wody i zamykaną na szczycie włazem, stanowiąca jedyne wejście i wyjście do baru. Specjalne dmuchawki na zewnątrz, umieszczone obok okrągłych okien, pracują cały czas, odsłaniając syfiaste bagno ociekające wokół łodzi, dając nam się nacieszyć nieprzeniknioną głębią podwodnej Bydgoszczy. W RT-360 obowiązuje pewien poziom kultury, a stylizacja przypomina dawne czasy. Stare lampy, drogie cygara, skurczybyk wykombinował nawet patefon! Jest nawet jakiś rodzaj filtra powietrza, dzięki czemu wewnątrz można czuć się zupełnie swobodnie. ErTek Status: Barman Charakter: Chaotyczny neutralny Poziom: 35 Opis: ErTek jest przysadzistym, dystyngowanym mężczyzną, któremu zachciało się powrotu do dawnych czasów. I chwała mu za to. Odwiedzając jego knajpę zanurzoną pod powierzchnią wody, można chociaż na chwilę odpocząć od syfu codzienności. W tle mruczy sobie muzyka z patefonu, w górze siepie się światło z antycznych lamp… wokół unosi się zapach cygar. Ten mężczyzna nie ma sobie równych, i nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby zaczęto go nazywać Magikiem. Zrobić coś takiego w dzisiejszych czasach? Głupstwo… i odwaga. Ale nikt nigdy nie powiedział o nim złego słowa. Muszla Skoro są Trytony, to musi być i Muszla. Czym ona jest? Siedzibą gangu, gdzie członkowie spędzają noc. Za dnia wiecznie aktywni doglądają miasta, a w szczególności skupiają się na opływaniu dokoła Bazaru, by uwydatnić wszystkim fakt neutralności tego miejsca. Tak czy inaczej każdy wie, że Muszla znajduje się gdzieś w pobliżu Mostu, i że jest umiejscowiona pod powierzchnią wody. Pytania tylko czym dokładnie jest i gdzie dokładnie ją znaleźć – pozostają ściśle chronione przez członków gangu. Pozostają nam domysły, a to niestety za mało, by dojść do czegoś sensownego. Szymon „Skrecz” Kaźmierczak Status: Członek gangu Charakter: Chaotyczny neutralny Poziom: 60 Opis: Skrecz to nie na darmo… Skrecz. Tak długo popisywał się swoim angielskim, że teraz zamiast zapisywać go „scratch”, piszą po prostu: skrecz. No ale co się dziwić? Naród Polski, to i spolszczać wszystko mamy prawo. W każdym razie ksywka ta wzięła się od tego, że jego twarz pokryta jest siatką mniejszych lub większych zadrapań, których dorobił się w niemal wszystkich swoich okresach życia – i bardzo chętnie opowiada o tym historie. Na co dzień jednak kręci się na przedzie swojego stada Trytonów, przewodząc tym z pozoru wyciszonym chuliganom na motorówkach. Wieczorami jednak, gdy odwiedzają pub Marianki, on i jego załoga zamieniają się w niemal dzikie bestie, gotowe rozbroić całą knajpę. Category:Lokacje Category:Poprawki